Welcome to Mystery
by KriyssyBee
Summary: ON HOLD - It's a new generation for the sons &, while everything has seemed peaceful, nothing is ever like it seems. Chase's dead, but is the threat to the covenant really gone? & is the girl that comes & goes like the wind the new threat or just the beginning? - ON HOLD


School had been going on for hours, teachers chasing students who had strayed from their class back to them and so forth. Or so they liked to think. It wasn't every day that the teachers could catch the majority of the students that skipped, or at least not the ones good at dodging the idiots. Though it wasn't like all the patrolling teachers were idiots. Some of them knew the usual haunts on the school to find certain students, & today they were hitting all the ones that he usually hit.

He shoved his hands in this pocket as he headed down the hall, his chuckle reverberating through the small area as he tried to think of new places to duck & lay low until the teachers had made their rounds about. Trouble was he'd pretty much had covered ever room in the school that he knew of. Groaning he continued his way down, tilting his head to the side as a strange sound came from way down the hall.

He wasn't used to hearing music down this way, nor did he have any idea which way it was coming from. He let the smirk grace his lips as he continued walking, keeping quiet as he guessed the location and headed toward that. His ears perked up at the sound of a voice chiming through the hallway, pulling him closer to where it was coming from. Making him more curious by the second as the words were sung with the voice of a siren.

That would be just what Ipswich needed around there. A beautiful tempting siren.

The smirk widened on his face as he slowly pushed open the door, furrowing his brow as he looked around. There was no way he would have known this room was here, how could he? He was certain that this was one of the new additions that they added the year before. It had to be. There's no way there was a room in this school that he didn't know about.

His head tilted to the side as he caught sight of the stage on the other side, looking it over cautiously as he noted the singing had stopped. The soft padded footsteps on the stage catching his full attention as his icy blue eyes gazed over the long toned legs leading up to the seemingly perfect slender waist.

Her foot tapped twice upon the wooden platform, moving across it gracefully as he stood there and watched her. Her face was soft and seemed to have a glow to it, even as the straightened medium length locks framing her features while hanging down passed her shoulders. He took quiet steps closer to her, mesmerizing every movement she made as he watched closely.

He could tell her face was naturally flawless, no make-up covering her sun kissed skin at all. The smirk stayed on his face as he took a seat a few rows from where the unknown female seemed to dance about. He recognized it from a few years ago at a Hawaiian themed party he had been forced to go to. He turned his attention to the rest of the room, no one else was there but them.

He lulled his head to the side and took in the simple outfit she wore. A short pleated skirt that rested upon her hips & flowed around her thighs like the grass skirts that were meant for this dance & a strapless corset designed shirt that made known the ample curves that she had. She wasn't someone he'd recognized around the school, in fact he didn't remember seeing her anywhere in the small town.

When her pale gray blue eyes were revealed they were wide and seemed full of fright at the site of him. He nearly fell out into the aisle as he tried to get to her before she vanished. He had a quiet curse escaping his lips as he got up from the floor, hurrying after her & hoping he didn't lose her while he had his face planted on the floor for a few seconds.

"Hey... Wait!" He caught a glimpse of her as she rounded a corner, half trying to figure out what it was that was making her able to resist him. He was a natural when it came to women, but at the moment it seemed that his smooth ways and charm were crashing just to burn. "Hang on!" He rounded the corner, finding that he was catching up to the mystery girl.

He managed to get an arm snaked around her waist, his hand covering her full lips as he pulled her against him. "Don't scream." The words were whispered in her ear as he pulled her into a room, keeping his back to the wall after quietly shutting the door. The teacher passing by the door soon after, pausing for what seemed like an eternity.

When his hand got bit he withdrew it and raised a brow at her, watching as she turned around to face him with an apparent scowl on her face. Even the scowl couldn't hide the natural beauty she seemed to possess, which made him grin as he watched her. A few steps back from him now, with hands placed on her slender waist as the look stayed on her face. A small chuckle escaped his lips which caused her to look confused, clearing his throat as he stood up straighter.

"I hadn't meant to startle you, I didn't think anyone was there..." Not anyone as beautiful as her is what he meant. His eyes skimmed over the seemingly silk like skirt, and the way her shirt now revealed the tops of her breasts as her chest rose and fell with her breathing. Both articles of clothing earthy, neutral tones which seemed to compliment her very well. "May I ask your name?" He licked his lips slowly, as he awaited an answer from the petite beauty.

"You may ask." He noticed her pause, as he continued to wait. "But I shall decline to give it to you." He watched her nod as she pulled a half sleeved V neck shirt from her bag and pulled it over her form. "So my answer is you may ask, but you may not have it. Going with never. Good day." She made a motion to leave, his long thin fingers curling around her arm and stopping her. "Excuse you?" Her perfectly groomed brow was raised up at him questioningly, but what exactly was he doing and why did he stop her from leaving?

She'd caught his fascination and since he didn't like to take no for an answer, it must have been that which made him stop her. It's the only thing he could possibly come up with. A swift movement he pressed her lightly against the wall, an arm around her waist and his free hand pressed against the wall as he stared down at her. If she didn't answer him he most certainly had ways of finding out her name, whether she wanted him too or not. "I'm going to ask one more time." Leaning forward so that there was barely any distance between his face and her own. "Your name please?"

She scoffed lightly and with a roll of her eyes ducked under his arm, blinking he tilted his head to the side while watching her walk out the door. A smirk formed on her lips, one that rivaled even his own, before she left him standing there. He was really off his game it seemed. Growling he crossed his arms over his chest and kicked the door. Pain in the ass mystery chick.

That's what she was. A big pain in the flipping ass.

He tugged on the uniform's jacket and shoved his hands in his pockets, pulling out his cell as he exited the classroom. If there was one person who would know who the new girl was, assuming she was a student, it would be his friend's girlfriend's sister. The one person welcoming committee and he knew she prided herself on getting to welcome all the new students, whether they wanted her to or not.

Perfect.

He ran his hand through his corn silk blond hair before heading toward the parking lot, smirking as he seemed to have caught a picture of the beauty before she disappear & without even knowing it. With a quick message he hit send and waited for the annoyance to reply back.

He had very little patience and all he wanted was to know who was the girl that seemed to be immune to every natural charm about him. Which was one thing he'd never admit to the cocky bitch. Was that there was a possibly girl immune to him. She'd NEVER let him live it down if she found out about that. And he meant she never ever would.

He grinned at the response, heading toward his mother's favorite car as the cool wind nipped at his cheeks. He was going to find out who she was, and why she was refusing to give him a name. Apparently the annoying 'twin' he had to deal with was useful for once. He was still glad that she wasn't his twin.

When he turned the car on he glanced at the clock, still having a few hours before he had to head to where he needed to be he decided to blow off a bit of steam with the youngest of his mother's maids. Maybe even persuade two of them to give him a threesome, which wouldn't be too hard.

Hours passed after he reached his home, quietly sneaking out of the young maid's room and heading toward the shower. He definitely had to clean up if he was going to go out, though it wasn't like if he was to go out looking like he was that he wouldn't get the reaction that he wanted from the ladies.

Cleaning up was the easiest part, as was stealing his mother's car once more, but the hard part of the entire thing was finding where it was that he'd been text to be. He was hoping that the wench wasn't pulling his leg as well. Though that would have been just her style. She always liked to screw around with him when she thought it would obstruct his mission to get what it was that he wanted. However he had a back-up plan to get what he wanted if she had lied to him. The guys just wouldn't like it very much.

He grinned impishly as he pulled up to his destination, taking a peak in his rear view mirror to make sure that his hair was left in the way he had gelled it before he left, popping a piece of gum in his mouth before he headed toward the main entrance. Bouncers or not, no one would dare refuse to let him in.

A quick flash of his ID, though it read under 18, he was let in without a second thought. A smirk flashed over his face as he spotted the beauty from before, and the aggravating girl he wanted to strangle. He must not have been clear when he sent her the text. This was supposed to be just him. Not him and her.

He growled, taking a deep breath before calmly walking over to where they were seated. "Ah, if it isn't the mystery girl." He gave her the most charming smile that he could manage, before taking a seat across from her. "I never did get a name...from your lips." He knew it, but he still hoped that she would comply with what he wanted and reveal the beautiful name she had.

He turned to the other female, a brow raised as he noted the expression of seeming aggravation on her face. He rolled his eyes and looked back over to the brunette who seemed to ignore him and sip on her drink. It didn't look like the fruity drink the last girl that caught his attention used to drink, more like water. The smell was vodka though, of that he was sure.

He motioned toward one of the waitresses near them, ordering a beer as he turned his attention back to the girls. "So what brings you to this place?" His arms rested carefully on the table as he watched them both, leaning forward with a slight smirk on his face as a small foot smoothed along the inside of his leg.

"We just want to have some fun." He smirked, chugging down his beer before slowly moving out of the booth seat, holding out a hand to said mystery woman with a slight bow. If there was one thing he loved more than watching a beautiful girl, but DEFINITELY less than having sex with one, was dancing close with one and that was exactly what he was planning on doing. If it led to something else than that was more than OK with him too.

He followed her to the dance floor, pulling her flush against him as he stared down at her with his hand placed firmly against the small of her back. If there was one thing that he noticed about all woman who were this close to him was how well they fit against him, & she seemed to mold perfectly against his lean form.

"I'm sure I can give you some fun." His fingertips brushed across her cheek and removing the dark tresses out of her face as he leaned down before tilting her chin up. There seemed to be more to this girl, the look in her eyes giving him only a spark of what could be to come, & what he was sure would come.

He watched the smirk form on her lips again, matching the same one she had given to him earlier before leaving him standing alone in the class room after discovering the school's auditorium...which apparently wasn't a new addition. His lips brushed against hers while he danced with her slowly, taking in how her luscious breasts which were hidden beneath a off white camisole with a strapless bra beneath it.

The hand pressed gently, yet firmly, against the small of her back played with the lacy hem of the shirt. He did a joy dance in his head as her lips brushed against the underside of his jaw. He could tell that she was definitely interested in him & as he dipped her he noticed the cute way she bit her lip as well as how the skin of her toned legs felt against the palm of his hand.

She was seeing to be made just for him.

Though just as quickly as she had agreed to dance with him she was pulling him away from the dance floor and to the nearest wall. A brow quirked as he watched her movements, trying to figure out what it was that she was about to do or what he was about to have happen to him. He had to admit that he was scared as to what was going through her, what he was thinking, intelligent brain.

Slowly & seductively she licked her lips, pulling him by his shirt just until her heel hit the wall before turning them around and with a quick movement pushed his back against the wall. She was a live in the moment kind of girl and, even though he had startled her earlier that day by popping into the theater, she was intrigued that he actually had chased her down and asked her name. For now though, Mystery Girl worked.

She pressed her lips hard against his before slowly pulling back, her ears perking up at the sound that was ringing through the speakers. She blinked slowly before her eyes widened. She was late & if she didn't pop up there soon the spoiled rich brat was going to get what he had worked hard to get. "Don't move, Casanova." She sent him a wink before running off to where she needed to be.

"Mi dispiace Tanto. Io sono qui." She couldn't help the words that slipped from her mouth in a foreign tongue, the language was a second language to her and sounded as if it was her second first language. "C'è un posto che tu vuoi che io sia o devo solo andare dove mi trovavo prima?" When she just got a look and a brow raised she figured that he would tell her if she screwed up or not.

It was a Hawaiian themed party and she had worked to be the best at what she wanted to do, with the year she spent on the island she had worked on the dance to fit in with the people around her. She didn't like standing out there, it was the one place that she couldn't stand to be.

A smirk formed on her face when she noticed that the handsome blond was still where she left him. Bowing gracefully she tapped her foot twice before shedding herself of the camisole that she had on. Usually she would have all ready been out of the outfit and ready, but the unexpected yet welcomed distraction had made sure that she didn't have long enough to do so.

A quick bow was made before she tapped the other foot and repeated the routine that she had been interrupted on, watching him with each step that she took and not missing a beat with a single one. Dance was a passion, and as much as she loved dance she loved the attention she got when she decided to show it.

When it all ended she bowed out, picking up her camisole before letting her bare feet pad against the floor. When she got to where she'd left him, however, he'd disappeared & she couldn't help but raise a brow with a roll of her eyes before heading back to her new friend still seated at the booth table.

A hand covered her mouth as she was pulled backward, pressed tightly against the lean form behind her, her eyes wide before she got a chance to catch a glimpse of who had grabbed her. Relaxing almost instantly against his body. If he was aiming to give someone a heart attack than he sure as hell accomplished almost giving her one. When he turned her around she found their previous roles reversed, her hands on his arms as her feet tried to touch the cold ground once more but to no avail.

She smirked before wrapping her legs around his waist, feeling his big hands groping her backside as he kept her off the ground. Leaning forward she let her lips brush against his before pressing them hard against them, her eyes drifting over to the bar where there we shooters being done. Of did she just have a plan for what to do to her mystery blond, but more importantly to see if he was someone that she would actually want to continue with what she was sure they were going to do or if she wanted to figure out a way to leave him there high and dry.

Nipping along his jaw she couldn't help but enjoy the fact that neither of them knew who the other was, nibbling on his earlobe she let her legs fall from his waist & her feet touch the hard floor. Pulling back she tilted her head to the bar, looking over at her friend sitting at the table and tossing her a wink. Watching her get up she figured there was probably going to be more to this whole ordeal that she actually had planned, but either way she knew she was going to enjoy it immensely.

He watched her move gracefully across the way to the bar, being pushed out of the way by the girl who'd been with his mystery girl as she wore a big smirk on her face. He really wanted her dead at that moment as guys crowded around to make a show of it, like it was the first time a girl did shooters off another girl. His eyes rolled slightly.

She laid her back against the hard top of the bar, leaning up slightly as she propped herself up on her elbow. The best part of a body shot, aside from actually doing it, was watching it. Her tongue glided across her lips as the hem of her short was rolled up just below her bust. The sprinkle of salt trailed along her flat stomach, the nerves of her skin already at attention.

The bartender poured the shot as she placed the crescent shaped piece of lime between her lips. The cool glass of the shot rested on her belly button as she wagged a finger at her friend, the playful look between them. The guys all turned to cavemen whenever this happened and the attention was enjoyable.

Her friends lips wrapped around the shot glass as she tilted her head back, quickly removing the glass from her mouth with her hand. The soft pink tongue was then pressed against her scorched skin as it trailed up her abdomen, leaving a burning trail in its wake. Her friends face neared her own as she lifted her mouth towards her.

The plush rouge lips parted as they brushed against each others briefly before the lime disappeared from her lips. The wicked grin flashed over her lips as her friend plucked the sucked piece of lime from her mouth and placed it in the empty shot glass. She didn't need to look around to know that every male was more than just edgy around them. There was always something about females being close that pretty much set them off.

She took her friend's extended hand & allowing her to help her up before she let her hand rest on the back of the girl's neck, pressing her lips softly against hers. If they wanted to see it & she knew that her friend wanted it, she didn't see the harm in an innocent kiss. Slipping her tongue passed the girl's lips she could taste the hint of salt, lime, and tequila still present there in her warm mouth. She pulled back when the crowd of guys started to whoop and threw out invitations of a threesome.

Turning her attention on the lean blond male she couldn't help but notice the red that was still apparent on his pale face. She thought it was kind of sexy, especially with the glare that he was sending her best friend. It just about sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. She gave him a once over as she stepped closer to him with her hands placed temptingly on her slender hips.

She was pulled closer to him as he continued to glare at her friend, seeing this as the perfect timing to lay out a little deal with him.

"Your name doesn't seem as important to me as mine is to you, but...if you can guess it in three tries, and I promise not to say it's not my name if it really is, you get to do the same thing my friend just did, only feel free to give out clothing restrictions. If you can't I get to do body shots off of you." Her hands slipped under his shirt to glide over the smooth skin beneath it. "Do we have an accord?"

She watched as he nodded his head, the look of 'oh yeah' written all over his face even as he thought about what it was that he wanted to say was her name. She leaned against the bar, waiting for an answer as his index finger tapped against his chin. There were probably certain rules they should follow while in the club, but then again her friend said she could get away with almost anything that she wanted.

"Geneva." When she shook her head she saw him furrow his brow, hiding a giggle as he went back to tapping his chin once again. She was almost positive that he wasn't going to guess it, but then again she had been surprised before and he did look like the type of person who could surprise you when you least expected it.

"Sheridan." He was getting a bit closer, still ice cold so she had to shake her head at his answer. It was adorable to her to watch him tap his chin to think about what it was he was going to say next. She might just have to give him that shot after all, not in front of everyone though. That would just seem like it was too easy to get, even after he got the answer wrong.

"Aeryn?" She sighed and shook her head once more. He was back to getting frost burn and all she had to say about it was telling him to lay on the bar. Licking her lips like a hungry lioness just waiting for the right moment to capture her prey, though she was sure that he was going to enjoy ever second of this encounter.

Her brow rose as she noticed that he wasn't doing as she asked him, a look like 'seriously?' on her face as she looked over to her friend & did a fake yawn like she was getting bored. "Come on, babe, you sure that you don't want something else?" She watched him smirk over at her as his hands came to rest upon her hips, pulling her closer to him as she tried not to let the smirk come over her own. His lips came beside her ear and she felt the pick up of her own heart as his warm breath hit her skin while he whispered each word. "I can make you feel so much better than that shot."

It was a tempting offer but she was set on seeing him on the bar as he watched her do the body shot off of him. She couldn't remember the last time that she'd seen a girl doing a body shot off of a guy, most of them just seem to be girl body shots. It wasn't that it was a bad thing but it was the perfect opportunity for her to get a taste of him. Which was the one thing that she KNEW she wanted. "Sorry, 'babe'. I'm not changing my mind on this part so on the bar." She saw the hesitation that he had about getting on the bar, even with the small pout she was giving him.

Apparently it worked because he sat up on the bar and she noticed him tilting his head to the side as she walked toward him, leaning forward to press her lips against his as her hands gripped onto the hem of his shirt and pulled it up slowly. She moved away from him, pulling on his white graphic tee with her hands placed on her hips afterward & nodded at the bartender as she pushed him back gently so his back touched the bar surface.

She pulled her lower lip in between her straight, pearl white teeth as she looked over his flawless torso & thinking about how it was going to be when she licked up him to get the salt from his chest. It would be interesting to see if she tossed the lime away or not. A smirk played upon her lips as she waited for the bartender to finish up, her mystery blond wasn't being entirely cooperative. "Be gentle with me, Babe. It's my first time." She bit her lip harder at the smirk and wink he gave her, he was the total opposite of the last random guy she had met in the small town.

He kept his eyes on her, going to makes sure that he wasn't left there for some disease ridden slut to put her lips or tongue on him. He was going to get her back for this as well, there was no doubt in his mind about it. He was already coming up with different ideas as to how she could make this up to him. Each thought after the next was making this whole ordeal that much bearable. He just wanted to get this measly part over with!

It wasn't long before they sprinkled the salt on his skin, his icy eyes flickering around from the growing crowd of females. Usually he didn't mind the attention, but being sprawled out on the table in his situation was slightly unsettling. Then, he met her gaze. The pale shade of grey-blue that pierced his own icy gaze. He soon found himself mirroring her own grin, one that certainly threatened to put his to shame.

It all seemed to happen slowly once he held the thin slice of lime in his mouth. Her lips wrapped around the shot glass and he found himself wondering how it felt to have those lips wrapped around him.

The corner of his lip curved around the lime as she took the shot with ease and the pink tongue darted out. The little shocks along his skin stirred the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach as he kept from shifting nervously on the bar table. He found himself daydreaming of all the naughty things that tongue could do too him. The thoughts along were driving him slowly mad.

Without a slight hesitation, her face grew closer to his to take the lime from his lips. His own lips parted willingly as her nimble tongue flicked out, his own meeting hers briefly to steal a taste of the salt with a tinge of tequila. He had to say, it was intoxicating.

He kept his eyes on her as she pulled back from him, taking the lime peel from her lips to reveal it empty of its contents. As her tongue slid along her lips he grinned impishly, remembering that not to long ago they had been pressed against his own. More determined now was he to find out who the new beauty was, but first he was to get her away from the daily annoyance that he had to deal with. With the plan going through his head at the moment he was sure that it would be as easy as pie. He just needed to get her away from _her_.

Licking his lips slowly he sat up and pulled her toward him, whispering softly in her ear about what it was he could show her. He saw the petite blonde glower at him and all he did was smirk. He enjoyed pissing her off about as much as she loved to try to kill his game. Currently he didn't think that it was possibly for her to accomplish that.

He held _his_ mystery girl's hips, keeping her pulled to him he watched his annoyance get red in the cheeks as a brunette groped her ass. It was the perfect timing for him to get out of there with the girl, that was until that same brunette also copped a feel on the brunette seductress. His eyes narrowed, but before he couldn't move (a good thing since he was blaming on killing the guy) he saw him double over clutching in between his legs. Green eyes narrowed at him from the other girl and he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips as the girl's knee came in contact with his face while he moved toward the stairs with the new girl.

He closed his eyes, feeling the key hit his leg as he moved toward an empty room before looking back at her. She was beautiful and looked perfect wearing his shirt, even if it did remind him of a tent on the girl. Leaning down he pressed his lips to hers, the door opening behind him moments before he stepped back into it bringing her with him. Making sure it was locked as he removed his shirt from her flawless form, his jeans becoming snug as his fingertips grazed the ample mounds beneath the tube top when his thumbs hooked beneath it to remove it with the shirt as well.

He stood back, admiring her in her mini skirt with her perky perfect breasts exposed for his viewing pleasure & he let his finger tips brush across them as he brushed her hair over her shoulder. "Nothing's more perfect." He heard himself murmur as he gave her a slow and mesmerizing once over, the added plus was when he noted her holding tequila and a lime. He knew somewhere in that room there'd be salt. Or if he couldn't find any there soon would be. The smirk spread across his face as she sat them down, pressing her body against his.

His jeans pooled on the floor as she removed them and he stepped out of them, looking down he groaned as he remembered that his best friend had made him toss on boxers that morning so he wasn't running around the room naked. She nipped at his cheek, catching his attention once more as her nipples rubbed against his chest, feeling them hardened at the small movement. "Dare I ask what the vodka and lime is for?" A smoldering smirk upon his lips as he waited for an answer.

She couldn't help the words that spilled from her lips. With the exception of her skirt and lacy panties she was exposed in front of him, and wanted to strip him down all the way. "I'm not drunk enough to find you remotely attractive enough to fuck." It was a lie. He was MORE than remotely attractive enough for her to fuck, but she couldn't help the chuckle that spilled from her lips as she noted the look on his face. "Chill out, handsome, it was just a joke."

She nibbled on his throat, sliding her hands down her own body and shimming out of the only clothes that she had left. Picking the tequila bottle back up and slicing the lime into thin pieces before she moved over to the bed, pouring a shot. As she set the bottle down she laid back against the bed, placing the shot glass on her stomach trying not to tip it over with her breathing. The one thing she'd forgotten when she came over was the salt, and at that moment the only salty she was thinking about was the sweat she was envisioning covering his lean build.

When he approached her she could feel the goose bumps break out along her skin as his eyes roamed over her naked form as she laid on the bed's crisp sheets. She watched him pick up the liquor bottle and place his thumb over the entrance of it, biting her lip as he let it pour slowly and thinly over her bared skin and sucking in her stomach as the cool liquid hit it. She watched him sprinkle the salt over the area that was covered with tequila before he carefully sat at the end of the bed, blanketing part of her body as he licked his lips and dipped his head to let his tongue slide over her thigh as he moved up toward the shot glass.

His lips wrapped around the shot glass as he kept his eyes trained on her face, wanting to catch every reaction she had to all that he planned on doing to her. When he drained the glass of its contents he let it fall into the palm of his hand before tossing it on the bed and went back to work with cleaning up the perfection beneath him, his tongue gliding along her torso slowly as he savored her flavor that mixed with the tequila and salt combo. Stopping when he got to her breasts he noticed them going along with her breathing, sending her a smirk he dipped his head once more capturing one of the taut peaks into his mouth and moaned at the sweet and salty flavor that danced over his tongue.

She arched up into his attentions her fingers entangling in his messy hair and groaned pleasurably as he switched his attentions to the neglected breast causing her to squirm beneath him and tugging on his hair to pull him up just to capture his lips with her own. She pushed him over on his back and straddled his waist as she slid her tongue into the cavern of his mouth, the taste of alcohol and salt still there as their tongues battled for dominance during the steamy kiss. She felt him moving beneath her to remove the last article of clothing that he had on his person before his hands grasped onto her hips and slowly slid her onto his hardened member as she pressed her hands against his chest, bracing herself as he stretched her open to mold around his thick cock.

And the pleasure of the night was just beginning for them and that was for certain.


End file.
